The National Academy of Sciences shall provide a means for effective participation by pathologists of the United States in all matters of concern to the International Council of Societies of Pathology. This shall include appropriate support of a U. S. National Committee, which will furnish advice on all international matters concerning pathology and provide a forum for discussions of policies and activities of the International Council of Societies of Pathology that are of concern to pathologists in the United States.